


dim the lights

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Frottage, M/M, based on them hoeing it up on that one show, it's very mild frottage sorry for that, still can't believe seungyoun grabbed hangyul like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: He feels the light touch skimming over his arm when the stranger lifts his hand up, trailing it from Hangyul’s wrist to his shoulder. Short fingers bury themselves in the hair at the back of his head, pulling at Hangyul until he’s resting his forehead on the man’s shoulder, groaning as Hangyul fits one leg between his thighs.





	dim the lights

**Author's Note:**

> day 8! i'll end up double posting tonight, i just know it; fell behind on this thing due to some other stuff happening buuut we should be back on track after this, and i will go back to the days i missed. chose to write about frottage (the other options were sensory deprivation and gore) annnnnnnd. yeah. not fully nsfw, i'm afraid. sorry for that OTL

The beat thrumming around Hangyul feels like heavy concrete being poured over his body, encasing him until his movements become sluggish and uncoordinated. He throws his head back and shakes it minutely, enjoying the little current of air that cools his heated scalp. If the man in front of him notices this he doesn’t show it, keeping his heavily lined eyes on Hangyul as he steps closer. He almost looks like a cat stalking towards its pray, all smooth, poised grace where he’s wrapped up in black from head to toe. Hangyul’s sluggish brain provides him with the image of a grim reaper and he thinks he wouldn’t mind it if this man were here to reap his soul.

He feels the light touch skimming over his arm when the stranger lifts his hand up, trailing it from Hangyul’s wrist to his shoulder. Short fingers bury themselves in the hair at the back of his head, pulling at Hangyul until he’s resting his forehead on the man’s shoulder. Immediately, the smell of cologne overtakes Hangyul, filling up the space behind his eyes, comforting and spicy all at once. 

His hands reach down to steady the swaying body in front of him when the man parts his legs to allow Hangyul’s thigh to slip between them. There’s a groan building up in his chest as his crotch brushes over Hangyul’s thigh, sound vibrating right through him, making his teeth buzz. Hangyul inhales deeply and slides his palms down to the stranger’s ass, lifting his head up when he cups twin handfuls of firm flesh. His hips move on their own, stuttering to grind his cock up towards the inside of the man’s thigh, keeping him in place. 

Hangyul’s eyes widen in surprise when he feels an answering hardness in the stranger’s pants. The fingers in his hair tighten and the man in front of him pushes their chests together, bringing his own leg up to brush against Hangyul, grinning at the open-mouthed expression on his face when he realizes they’re touching from chest down to their hips. It’s intimate, the distance between their faces that’s slowly being bridged by this brazen stranger.

Just before they’re close enough that Hangyul can feel the man’s breath on his face, opening his mouth in anticipation, he changes directions. Warm lips touch the shell of his ear and it takes Hangyul a moment to make out the words whispered to him, gaping as the man departs, sweeping his fingers down his side as he does. He’s left alone on the dance floor, eyes glued to the perky ass that’s slowly getting further and further away from him, bodies filling up the space he once occupied.

Nobody notices them heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, Hangyul pushes the man back until he’s leaning against the countertop, thigh firmly between his legs to give him something to grind down on. It’s quick and dirty, spurred on by the thought that the door could open at any given time, Hangyul’s hungry hands pulling the shirt out of the man’s pants to wrap around the soft skin of his waist, keeping him close. If he were to look down, he’d notice the design of a tattoo peeking through the gap in his clothing, an intricately patterned gun barrel pointing towards his crotch; but the light is dim and Hangyul’s eyes are closed anyway, entire being focused on keeping the man on his thigh, squeezing his ass in his large palms and rubbing down on him in return. He should be ashamed that he’s even considering getting off like this, rutting up against a man whose name he doesn’t even know, hasn’t even kissed. 

It’s as if he’s reading Hangyul’s mind when his lips find his ear again, pressing a little kiss to his cheek before he speaks. There’s no other explanation, just a whisper of _‘Seungyoun_,’ that makes Hangyul pull back to look at him with a confused expression on his face. “Huh?” 

“My name.” A playful smile, eyes crinkling up rather cutely, at odds with the image he’s presented Hangyul with the entire night. “Don’t forget it,” punctuating his words with a wink, bold hand reaching down to grab Hangyul’s cock through his pants.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
